


Spring Wind

by zsocca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austria-Hungary, Cultural Differences, F/M, Historial Hetalia, Historical References, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Lots of drama, Mutual Pining, OCs are humans, Slow Burn, historical figures appear, this is written by a hungarian btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsocca/pseuds/zsocca
Summary: 1867 could have been a year of bliss and victory. In truth, it felt bitter and was actually a forced compromise. Facing their shared history together, Austria and Hungary take it with heads held high, hoping it will work out.And they might just learn to cherish each other as time passes...(Historical Hetalia)
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Easter Article

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so with the return of Hetalia this year I also glanced back at the time when I was obsessed with this anime/manga in my early teens.
> 
> Austria-Hungary was my first ship ever, like seriously, no joke, and now I found myself inclined to write a fic about them because — surprise-surprise — I’m Hungarian myself and I just happen to have ties with Austria. I haven’t lived there but part of my family did, and the only other country I’ve been to is Austria.
> 
> I also speak german as it’s a normal thing in my small hometown and it’s a generally required thing in Hungary (people here speak german better than english tbh).
> 
> (Also I just happened to post this on March 15 and I can already see my fellow patriotic Hungarians come at me with fire and pitchforks, haha. Don’t beat me up brothers and sisters, I’m not trying to dishonor such an important day!)
> 
> This fic is intended to be historically accurate (as much as I try anyway), but this will be heavily influenced by the way we Hungarians see Austria, the Habsburgs and the Empire itself and our place in it. The thing is, we have a love-hate relationship with our shared past and I intend to show that in my writing.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy this story and all the drama that was Austria-Hungary, or in my language, the Osztrák-Magyar Monarchia.

1865\. Pest

Hungary tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in her chest as she read a certain article in the newspaper. She sat at a table in Pilvax Café, her favorite place to go ever since the Revolution’s events. First, because it reminded her of where everything started, and she would reminiscence of Petőfi and Jókai and the others as they sat there together and conversed in a heated manner. 

Petőfi was dead though, and nothing would bring him back.

Hungary’s heart bled for him.

The second reason to come here was out of spite. Just to annoy the Austrian guards when they came tailing her, keeping an eye on her per Austria’s orders. He had spies everywhere nowadays. Even in plain sight.

The young looking woman sighed and glanced through the window. She could see the guards just on the other side of the road. They looked bored. No longer pissed, just bored.

But Hungary felt anything beside boredom right now. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her hands anxiously gripped the large newspaper pages in her hands.

She knew that things would be quiet for so long and the time would come when someone took a tentative step towards the other. The passive-aggressive approach to the Austrian government had casted a gloomy fog over the people of both nations and they were getting weary with uncertainty.

But Hungary was adamant about not giving up. Surrendering just didn’t fit her. She would not budge. No matter how Austria tried to coax her with promises, riches and ‘fruitful’ compromises. He had made her hopes up and let her down too many times for these kind of things to work on her anymore. Not after what had just happened a few decades ago. No. She wasn’t going to forget it all like it never happened.

So she decided not to make the first step to mend their already chaotic relationship. Even if she felt like she should.

Deep down she knew she cared about him in many ways. He was important. But right now she just wanted to hate him from head to toe. He deserved it.

But while she was battling her feelings on the matter, it seemed like her people were up to change and they made a decision in her stead.

Deák Ferenc had just made a step. A big one. It was written plainly, publicly in the newspaper. He was a good politician, but he preferred peaceful methods over more aggressive ones, and this, this article was exactly just something he would do.

“That cunning old man,” Hungary sighed, part of her fondly, but another part of her in concern.

He had written: _“...we do not stand against each other, we believe we could stand with each other without absorbing the other...”_ And that part was true. She did not want to be enemy. But standing next to each other was fundamentally different from standing above each other, which was the case in her relationship with Austria.

He always stood on a podium, looking down at her. Demanding things like obedience and loyalty beyond reason.

She was a nation herself, for Heaven’s sake! Her people were here priority first and foremost, not him and his Empire! But of course, he wouldn’t understand. He never did.

Sliding the newspaper into her purse, Hungary stood abruptly and left the Café. She ignored how the Austrian guards jumped to follow her like obnoxiously loud shadows, tailing her on her way to the English Queen Hotel, where a certain mustached man lived whom she wanted a word with.

About the article he wrote. And the steps and cautions she should take in case she would really go down the road he suggested.

It certainly won’t be an easy ride.

:::::::

1866\. Königgrätz

Prussia kept pushing forward with eyes twinkling in excitement.

Oh, he isn’t going to lose. Not to Austria, that’s for sure.

His troops drew courage from his war-cry, storming the Austrian soldiers like a tidal-wave. There was zero chance Austria could withstand this.

That prim dainty boy can’t even lift a rifle without getting tired, and it was no secret the sheltered aristocrat didn’t enjoy smelling dust and blood on battlefields. He just wasn’t made of warrior-material.

“You’re gonna BEG!” Prussia laughed out, striking towards said weakling in the midst of the chaos around them.

Austria’s cold indigo eyes were easy to spot, even from miles away. It always radiated a sense of superiority and arrogance.

But this time it felt different.

Austria was bleeding out from so many wounds he had lost count. And his eyes screamed of agony and fear.

Prussia almost halted to make sure he was punching the real nation, because his rival wasn’t usually this easy to intimidate.

But to his astonishment, the trembling but still defiantly standing Austria suddenly collapsed on his knees, gripping his rifle for support. The nation caught for breath, then spat blood on the ground, tears welling in his eyes.

Prussia realized Austria might give out sooner than expected. His health condition was alarmingly bad, more so than it should be from a mere one year length war.

“What now?” the albino taunted, refraining from showing any sympathy, “Surrendering already?”

“N-no, I’m not...” Austria breathed heavily, but couldn’t lift his head. Stubbornly, he tried to steady himself.

“You still believe you can win? Face it, my mighty awesomeness won this battle,” Prussia straightened his back and flashed a confident smirk.

“Not until I’m still breathing,” Austria snapped his gaze up, an ugly intensity invading his features. He is not going to back down.

“Then let me knock it out of you,” Prussia grinned, and kicked out with one leg. His boot collided with Austria’s chest. The nation couldn’t even cry out because all air left his lungs as he catapulted backwards and crashed into the dirty, bloodied ground.

Prussia walked after him, towering over his helplessly sprawled out enemy. Austria was staring towards the dim sky with wide eyes and ragged breaths, trying to stay conscious.

“Is it better now? Will you admit I won?” Prussia grinned from ear-to-ear, pleased by the outcome. “I can beat all shit out of you, but lets be honest, none of us wants that. I hope you crawl home and cry into Ungarn’s shoulder like the fragile baby you are.”

Austria’s eyes snapped to the albino’s face. Unsuppressed anger and hurt shimmered in his gaze.

Prussia chuckled, his expression darkening with malice.

“Oh right, sorry. I forgot you two aren’t on speaking terms. Not that it’s a surprise. I would hate your guts too if I was in her place.”

“Y-you know-n-nothing,” Austria breathed out, his voice barely a whisper.

“Ah, I know _enough_ , you loser. You deserve what you get from her, don’t even try to deny. The more shackles you put on a beast, the more it will struggle.”

“She...she is not a b-beast,” Austria tried to lift his head but realized he can’t. He was utterly paralyzed. “S-she is a lady…”

“Reeeallly?” Prussia spread his arms wide, “Then why do you _still_ treat her like a dog?”

Austria gasped, incredibly offended by the accusation. No! He was treating her with utmost respect! He had spent so much time and energy refining her! She has changed so much over the years and he truly admired his work! Prussia didn’t understand a thing!

“You leave her home and expect her to wag her tail when you return, you slap her when she bites your hand because you had put her on a tight leash, and you whistle to her when you need to be protected so she barks the enemy away. If somebody did this to me I would try to fight free too!”

Austria wanted to slap Prussia in the face. He wanted to get up, look the arrogant fool in the eyes, spit in his face and then punch the living light out of him.

His fists tightened as he made an effort to get up. But almost immediately Prussia’s boot pushed him back. The albino intentionally shifted more weight on Austria’s chest.

The weakened nation tried to catch for breath.

“Easy there, Bruder. Now that we had our heart-to-heart, will you surrender at last? Your troops are bleeding out unnecessarily and help won’t come, you know.”

Austria couldn’t even answer because stars started dancing before his eyes and then everything went dark.

::::::::::

1867\. Pest

Hungary wouldn’t have guessed the events would escalate so quickly!

It had been a while since they met face to face. Austria was busy as usual. But this certain diet was crucial, important, and would have been a mistake to miss. So he was there. For most of the two year process, save for 1866 when he was trying to stand his ground against a very aggressive Prussia.

But that threat has been dealt with. Even if in the end he only gained scars and no victory.

So on this certain, hopefully final day Austria was agitatedly standing beside his boss’ mighty chair, silently listening to the debate’s end.

He looked awful. Hungary barely recognized him these days.

His indigo eyes haunted, the curl in his hair barely standing, his hands still in bandages, his face covered in so much make-up to hide his scars, it showed.

She didn’t miss the way he limped when he walked.

Austria’s body hasn’t healed yet from the ‘66 war. It was a concerning realization.

Hungary felt a pang of pity.

The emperor, a young Franz Joseph was ready to make compromises and the Hungarian politicians were all in for whatever they could get. First and foremost, they wanted their rights restored. And Hungary stood with her back straight and head held high. She had to give the impression of a formidable debating partner!

Even though she would only have a few words at the end. Nations themselves could only reflect on what their people decided after all. It wasn’t their job to tell their people what they wanted. It worked the other way around.

Humans’ feelings, needs and wants fueled their nation. It sometimes made the mentioned nations feel less like a person in their own right, but it was also an empowering feeling. Basically anything they did felt somehow justified.

So Hungary was prepared to say her piece as the negotiations went on towards the end, with all the more prospect coming her way. The emperor was giving in. She could barely believe it.

Hungary’s eyes snapped to Austria’s well-dressed, but broken figure, her gaze locking with his in clear astonishment. He was looking back with a quiet, withdrawn expression.

Tired. He felt so, so tired.

“What is going on in his head?” she muttered under her breath. He couldn’t just say yes to everything! Not after his stubborn attempts to control her during the past few hundred years!

He wouldn’t grant so many of her wishes now, would he?

But the more new lines were drawn between their political relationship, the more it looked like...

_“No, he wouldn’t do that,”_ she reasoned with herself. He would never bend his knee in front of a mere ‘province’. He looked at nations in his Empire as his underlings. People who served him and his greater cause, which made it okay to control them and force his way on them by Heaven’s will.

_He is too proud for a step like that, don’t even hope Hungary!_

“Kaisertum Österreich, you may share your thoughts on our established agreements,” the emperor spoke up, making Hungary return to reality.

Were the negotiations already over? So what was finalized in the end? She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she forgot to pay attention!

Hungary nervously clenched her dress’ fabric. It had been a while since she heard Austria speak. She was eager to listen.

Deák, who has been standing by her side the whole time, noticed this and gave a gentle pat on her back. A reassurance.

“Thank you,” at the same time Austria nodded towards his king and stepped forward, clearing his throat.

His voice was hoarse.

Hungary matched his look but she wasn’t prepared for the things that followed:

“This may as well be the best time for me to officially request Kingdom of Hungary’s hand in marriage, to establish a dual monarchy to both of our benefit under the name Österreichish-Ungarische Monarchie or in Hungarian, the Osztrák-Magyar Monarchia.”

Hungary’s jaw hit the floor. She gasped so loudly even the people on the far end of the large room could hear. But it was quickly drowned by the heated, happy mutterings of her people, who grabbed each other’s sleeves and exchanged glances of astonishment and hope. The Hungarian part of the room practically glowed in excitement.

“He really said it!” they whispered in almost disbelief.

She could feel their elation in her heart.

An absurd reaction, considering how much grudge the same heart held at the same moment, and how painful it was to look at Austria even now.

He spoke no more and he too, just like the other Austrians in the room, watched the Hungarians in wonder over their obvious cheer. Then his indigo eyes snapped back to her. His brows lifted in question, in hesitation, in concern.

He looked like he could crumble if she kept him waiting too long.

Oh, right. She wasn’t answering. Everybody was expecting a reply.

But how could she mutter a word when his words had slapped so hard across her face?

The answer was an obvious one. Not really up to her choice. But in the end, that’s what her people wanted. This is the way she can make their lives better. And she would do anything for them as their national representation.

_I underestimated him._

So she put up the best smile she could, swallowing the lump in her throat. With her back straight and head raised high, she answered as if she was the one granting him a favor:

“The Kingdom of Hungary willingly accepts the proposal. Let our joining be for the best to further empower the Empire in the future!”

Hands clapped together immediately on cue, a thundering applause of many relieved people on both ends. Even the emperor sighed, then managed a smile and he proudly glanced over to Austria as if silently patting him on the back for going through it.

Because it sure as hell wasn’t a comfortable position to be in. At least Hungary surely didn’t feel like it. There was excitement, but also dread.

With this, Austria just allowed her to step up on his podium, to join him in his rule over the other underlings in the Empire. It was a dream she never had the courage to believe in.

This was a new height reached. It all felt surreal. Too good to be true.

As her eyes found Austria’s again, he subtly beckoned with his head and she understood.

They would speak in private.

There was much to discuss here.

....

The corridor was lit with candles and Hungary found her way quite easily as she navigated through the building, towards where Austria had left.

It was hard to shake off their people in times like this and both had to maneuver carefully to find a place quiet enough for them to actually sit down and talk without interruptions.

_“This will be interesting,”_ she concluded, but forced herself to think with optimism. Today was her winning day. She might not have won freedom, but this was as close as she could get and she never really wanted to cut herself free completely anyway. That was Kossuth’s badly timed idea.

But upon finding Austria in the candlelit hallway, waiting for her, all political thoughts had vanished and the weight of the situation suddenly crashed on her.

Suddenly everything, every little detail felt personal.

“Ah, so you’ve found me,” Austria adjusted his glasses, voice hoarse but steady, his gaze reflecting slight unease. The man gestured towards the door across him. “We might as well sit down, I’m afraid this will take more than just a minute.”

“Bet on that,” Hungary found her voice, which came out slightly strangled and upset.

If he noticed, he didn’t mention and escorted her into the saloon.

Hungary sat on one of the plush sofa’s and Austria carefully took a seat on the opposite one. He limped the whole time and moved around with utter caution.

For a moment they just stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

There was so much to talk about but only a few words available that wouldn’t upset the other.

Hungary felt like she would be right in upsetting him. Out of spite. Out of vengeance. But that would only make her look like an ungrateful child throwing a tantrum.

Suddenly pictures of _Arad_ flashed before her eyes and she winced in her whole being. When she looked up at him again, her eyes were on fire.

“Before you say anything, I know how you feel,” Austria raised a hand in advance, quickly shutting the mouth of the clearly angered Hungarian.

He knew what triggered her. Right now even his sight was a painful thing for her to behold, and as much as that upset him on a personal level, he could do only this much. He should tread carefully and mend the cracks wherever he could.

“Oh, do _you_ now?” Hungary spat through clenched teeth. “It took a lot of years, Ausztria.”

“I’m a nation too, you know,” he answered simply, “I have my hands tied. And I know this arrangement upsets you just as much as it upsets me. But you too understand that this is for the best and that’s why you agreed.”

“I have my hands tied? _Seriously_? Has it ever occurred to you that my hands were tied as well? That whatever my people wanted I would want it sooner or later too? What about 1849? You weren’t so dismissive with my actions back then!

Austria winced, clearly uncomfortable with the mention of certain year.

“You betrayed me Ungarn. What did you expect? You told me to my face that you won’t quit the Empire because that isn’t your intention. But then you turned around and announced a dethronement! You lied to me!”

“Because you promised so many things and only went back on each one of them! You thought you could feed me with false hopes for the rest of eternity and it would satisfy my people?! They were getting desperate! _I_ was getting desperate! I did stupid things but my people didn’t deserve what they got!” she was practically roaring now.

Her fists were balled at her sides as if ready to punch something.

Austria swallowed hard. He was all too familiar with her brute strength. He would have not won in 1849 were it not for Russia coming in to help restrain Hungary.

She was the closest walking-breathing threat to him, just as much as she was his most treasured ‘province’ that could lift him above others.

He knew he made the right decision to marry her, but still, he had every right to be afraid. Hungary was a vengeful person. Under her naturally bubbly and kind smile she stacked piles of bitterness towards those who had wronged her.

And after his encounter with Prussia last year, he wasn’t dumb enough to deny the fact any longer, that in truth, he had wronged her in many ways while trying to tame the beast that was this woman.

She was a free-spirit after all. So unlike him. She was raised as a warrior, riding into sunsets on the plains and exchanging deathly blows with men on the battlefield.

He was a dainty boy raised to rule, to feast, to strategize from the mountains and to enjoy the riches of life. He could fight when it all came down to it, but he found no real interest in war.

So unlike her.

So unlike him.

That’s why they could rarely see the world from each other’s perspective. And from time to time, even after decades of peacefully living under one roof, they would still fight, she would still demand more freedom and he would still feel the urgency to quickly break down her attempts.

He could not afford losing her for the sake of the Empire. So he would endure whatever battles she threw his way.

Austria looked down, conflicted.

“What happened, happened. I can’t change how things played out. I’m sorry for your losses, but you seem to forget how many people I lost in those years. You can’t bring them back for me either, and I would not demand that of you as it would be pointless.”

Hungary held her breath for a moment, then she stubbornly gritted her teeth.

“Grief is never pointless.”

Austria sighed and felt the need to pinch the bridge of his nose. This could have gone much worse, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t already tired.

“Look, our status will change in a short time and many adjustments have to be made. I ask for your cooperation, nothing more. Make it easier for our people.”

_Make it easier for me,_ he truly meant.

Hungary reluctantly admitted that he was right. His proposal was still somewhat of a shock. She could barely believe it to be true.

Bitterly, but she nodded her head in peace.

_Make the most out of this! He offered a lot, why not just take it for vengeance’s sake?_ she encouraged herself mentally, preparing for the next thing to say.

If Austria is willing to make this work, she might as well take his word for it. As much as that could be a guarantee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry?) for bombarding you with historical references. I know it’s hard to keep a tab on every little detail. You might notice that I’m pretty enthusiastic about this part of Hungarian history as it’s set during my favorite era. Deák Ferenc is one of my favorite historical figures, and I hold deep respect for him. *-*
> 
> End notes:
> 
> -Pilvax Café: a gathering place in Budapest for the Hungarian youth like Petőfi, Jókai among others, and a symbolic place in the events of 1848 Hungarian Revolution (it doesn’t exist anymore today :/ )
> 
> -Petőfi Sándor: Hungarian poet and a leading figure during the events of 1848. March 15.
> 
> -Jókai Mór: Hungarian writer, an important figure during the events of 1848. March 15.
> 
> -Austrian spies: yes, that was a thing. Austrian rulers often relied on their own spy-web to do surveillance work
> 
> -Deák Ferenc: politician, middle-class noble, the leader of the passive resistance movement, he was nicknamed as the “Nation’s Sage”, he wrote the famous “Easter Article”
> 
> -1866. Prussian-Austrian-Italian war: during the war Austria was greatly weakened and cornered, his Empire at the verge of collapsing
> 
> -diet: Hungarian parliament, meetings held in Pest
> 
> -Franz Joseph Karl: part of the Habsburg-dynasty’s bloodline, first emperor of Austria-Hungary, here in my country his title is King of Hungary
> 
> -Kossuth Lajos: Hungarian politician, revolutionist who had announced dethronement of the Habsburgs in 1849 in attempt to break Hungary free from Austria and the Empire
> 
> -Arad: a Hungarian city (in Romania today) where the 13 generals who led the Hungarian troops in 1849 were executed - October 6 is a day when Hungarians hold a memorial for them


	2. Ausgleich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part of the Prologue! Originally the two was one chapter but I ended up splitting it in two.  
> This time we get to know the most important human character in the story, the empress! Her character is inspired from the 1955 film “Sissi”.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :)

1867\. Vienna

Sissi beckoned to Hungary with clear curiosity and wonder in her eyes. The beautiful young woman was a sight to behold, even Hungary admitted that, and because the empress wasn’t even Austrian made it hard to dislike her on impulse.

So the nation hesitantly stepped into the room, where so many women bustled around Elisabeth, the wife of the emperor. She was trying on her coronation dress. The actual ceremony was days away, but she still found the occasion important enough to summon the personification of the Kingdom of Hungary of all people.

Hungary answered the call with caution and wasn’t sure what to expect. She has heard news of Sissi, has even seen her from far, but she didn’t know her per se.

So she just entered the dressing room and folded her hands in front of herself, waiting for the other woman to explain herself.

“This is my second time meeting a nation! I just met Herr Edelstein not long ago. I didn’t really want to believe that one man could represent a whole country, but when I talked to him I felt it! I don’t know what it is, but it’s so different, when a nation speaks! So I wanted to meet you too! I’ve heard so much about you!”

Hungary stood rigid in place, blinking rapidly. Oh, so the future queen was just now let in on the big secret. The mystery of nations existing in one single human-looking body that lives as long as its people do.

It surely makes quite a revelation from a human perspective.

“You sure are a real beauty as they say, Frau Héderváry!” Sissi quickly walked over to her, much to the servants’ and ladies’ dismay, as all their work on her dress just got ruined.

Sissi wasn’t paying them any mind. She reached for Hungary’s hands, much to the nation’s surprise, and lifted them to clasp their fingers.

“Just like your lands! I’ve heard of your flush forests and never-ending plains! All the stories I’ve been told, they all make me want to see it for myself!”

Hungary stared, perplexed.

“W-what? Who spoke to you about me?”

“My teacher, Count Majláth! My Papa also told me some things too.”

Her heart dropped in disappointment at the thought that it wasn’t Austria. But then again, if he would ever praise her land, it would be in the most political context possible. And on rare occasions, he would sincerely admit that her country had its charm to it.

Hungary never managed to coax him into admitting more.

“You see, I like wandering about when I have the time, but unfortunately I'm quite limited since I married Joseph,” Sissi continued, her smile turning into a pout.

Hungary blinked in confusion.

“You wander in forests?”

“Oh yes! All the time! I also know how to hunt, but certain people here don’t really appreciate my skill in that field,” Sissi chuckled, nodding towards some of the Austrians in the room. They didn’t notice, they were busy fitting her dress.

Hungary on the other hand was utterly captivated. She found herself returning the grip on her fingers.

Was this woman speaking the truth? Was she as spirited as she looked like? If yes, then Hungary would gladly invite her on hunts and rides, if only for some girl company while doing her favorite hobbies!

“I am a great hunter too! I mean, other nations tell me that anyway. Would you like to join me sometime? Two women could show these men how to do their jobs!” Hungary beamed at her.

Sissi blinked in awe, then erupted in a fit of chuckles. She laughed heartily, almost looking touched by the offer.

“Oh I would happily! My schedule is very strict, but I will try my best to make time for you Frau Héderváry!”

Hungary grinned in spite of the unusual situation and ignored the gasp and utter look of horror of the Austrian gentlewomen, who couldn’t imagine anything more outraging than what had just been said.

“The emperor won’t be delighted to hear your childish plans,” the coldest looking royal lady spoke up, as if to discipline the future empress. The woman wore a dark blue dress and always carried a large fan with herself. Hungary recalled that this was Archduchess Sophie. Right now, she was in charge.

Sissi immediately bit into her lip, then flashed a bright smile at Sophie.

“I’m sure he would understand.”

“Joseph might understand, but the emperor he has to be demands more of you. So stop making childish promises to...nations that are out of our league,” Sophie paused in mid-sentence, as if reconsidering saying an insult, and then quickly recovered.

Hungary still felt like she was insulted by the words that _were_ spoken and were left _unspoken_. She glared daggers in Sophie’s way, but was quickly halted when she saw the worried look on Sissi’s face.

Hungary didn’t have the heart to upset her so she forced a smile.

“It’s fine, I will be busy too. We will still meet on occasions! You are welcome to my land as well, if you want to see it for real.”

Sissi practically beamed at the offer.

“Oh yes! I would want to! I would really want to!”

Sophie sighed in the background. Loudly. Just so everyone could hear.

* * *

June 8. Buda

Austria looked over the crowd of people in St Matthew’s Cathedral as he took his place in the shadows of the priests. His limp was barely noticeable anymore.

The reason why he and Hungary stood in the back was because national representations usually weren’t put forward to show off. People hardly knew such things even existed so the nations just watched the events from a close but hidden angle.

He glanced over to Hungary, clad in a beautiful dress that had her trademark tricolor design. His breath hitched as their eyes met. She appeared calm, but her green orbs betrayed her. She was nervous.

Just like him.

Instinctively, he held his arm out and she easily slipped her hand in the crook. Her touch felt warm even through his clothes. Or maybe it was just too hot in here.

With all this many people stuffed inside, it surely raised the temperature, right?

The platform was occupied by the Primate of the Catholic church and his helpers, the Hungarian Prime Minister and by Joseph and Sissi themselves.

Hungary and Austria watched their new rulers rise with the Hungarian crowns. Their chest swelled with pride but also tightened in familiar unease.

As soon as the Holy Crown of her nation settled on Joseph’s head, Hungary felt the shift. A new connection to a new ruler. A legal, accepted leader to her people.

She bowed her head, knowing that her place was indeed secured in the empire, much above anything she had bargained for.

The two halves of the Empire were now two formally independent states of equal status, and this place, this coronation just verified it, showed it to the world.

Only after cheer erupted did she look up with a sigh of relief. Her people were elated. Not healed, not comforted, but at least happily looking forward to a prosperous future.

She could manage a smile for them.

She just wished she could wear a genuine smile stemming from real happiness. Centuries ago, she might have cried even. Hungary has always had an admiration for Austria. She liked his regal composure, his intelligence, his gentlemanly traits, his talent in all kind of arts. Marrying him wouldn’t have sounded so bad.

But now with all the bitter fallouts behind them, she suppressed the part of her that wanted to genuinely cheer.

Her grip tightened around Austria’s arm as they started towards the carriages.

Austria glanced down at her warily. They hand’t spoken much during the last few months, and truth be told, none of them quite knew how to.

A new phase would start in their relationship. Even though marriages among nations were not uncommon, they were far from the image of the human-kind. It was an alliance, a union of deeper level, but in a very political fashion.

Austria was all too familiar with the concept as he tended to use marriages to his advantage and avoid wars whenever possible. All is fine when there is no bloodshed, right? Marrying another nation didn’t require him to act all emotional or get cozy with them anyway, so what is there to lose?

Yet, as he looked at Hungary, part of him hoped they could somehow vanquish all unease and distance. He simply couldn’t allow her to feel resentment towards him. It was unacceptable.

“Hey,” Hungary spoke up once they were seated in their own carriage, looking out the window and waving towards the crowd.

Austria cocked his head in her direction while she continued to wave her hand and smile warmly at the people. She reserved that smile only for the humans.

“Yes?”

Hungary stopped for a moment and withdrew from the window. He did so too and a serious veil fell upon his face. She looked like she was about to say something that could upset him.

“I know you don’t trust me now. Otherwise you wouldn’t keep a tab on me all day every day.”

Austria frowned. _Well, that is true._

“And you probably won’t believe me when I say I will stand beside you. Now that we have to work together like this, I will do my part faithfully.”

“But you are still holding a grudge,” he pointed out flatly, trying not to get affected by seemingly empty words.

Hungary chuckled at that.

“You know me well.”

“I’m not sure about that,” he glanced sideways as if embarrassed. “You still catch me off-guard too many times.”

Hungary offered a kinder smile this time, sighing.

“I’m being honest here, Ausztria.”

“I had put trust into those words the last time and look where it got me,” Austria huffed, crossing his arms.

“Well, sitting in a carriage, married to me,” Hungary pointed out, giggling. Austria found it less amusing, but at least she spoke in good humor. Better than bitter words and rude cackles.

“Oh, imagine what comes next! Shall I repeat the procedure, next time I’ll be head of the Empire!” she gestured wide with her hands, eyes sparkling in mischief. She tried to lighten the mood.

Austria couldn’t stifle a dumbfounded cough.

“Wha-no! No way! I’m not about to...!”

“Haha, just joking, Ausztria!” Hungary waved his worries away and continued to laugh. “You take everything too seriously!”

Austria sat back with reddened cheeks, slightly upset. How can she laugh so freely after saying such things? It was absolutely no laughing matter to him! Right now his Empire depended solely on the mood of one certain nation sitting across him, and the stability of her government was the key to get through this miserable decade.

Joking like this was getting on his nerves.

“And besides,” Hungary composed herself and smoothed her long curls, “If you need some kind of proof that I’m not out there to get you, please remember what I answered to Prussia when he came to me behind your back.”

Austria’s eyes widened, then he casted his gaze down.

That time, in 1866, during the start of the Prussian-Austrian-Italian war, Prussia sent a secret message to Hungary. The Austrian spies weren’t good enough to catch onto the letter so it arrived as intended in Hungary’s hands. She read it, she considered it, then she threw the paper into the flames and told her people not to be swayed by any messages coming from the battlefield. She would not partake. She would not stab Austria in the back just to make Prussia’s war easier.

How did Austria know of this? The guards he assigned to follow Hungary saw the whole thing and got the letter out of the fire before it turned completely to ash. Just reading half of it was enough to know what the message contained.

Without question, her response was an act of trustworthiness. He was in a weak spot, she could even benefit from turning on him on the short run, but she chose to turn her back instead on Prussia of all people.

Austria secretly had his hopes up ever since then, but he never got the courage to ask about it.

So he was glad Hungary brought it up. He felt like he was due to thank her.

“I remember,” he said quietly, considering his next words. “I’m...glad you chose to stay away from the war. And from him.”

“Associating with him always causes me headaches,” she shrugged it off as if it wasn’t a big deal. But she smiled fondly, recalling the whiteness of said Prussian man’s hair, and his unnaturally red eyes.

Her gaze startled Austria for some reason.

“Why did you...?” he spoke without really meaning to, instantly halting himself. He shouldn’t have asked, but now Hungary was looking at him in question.

“Why did I what?”

Austria casted his eyes down, conflict apparent on his face, and Hungary could have sworn he almost looked vulnerable.

His lips parted and closed in hesitance.

“Why did you stay with me? After....everything that happened?”

The question rolled down his tongue like a heavy rock from a mountain.

Hungary’s eyes widened for a moment, taken aback as if expecting anything but such.They have been delicately dancing around uncomfortable topics like their recent fallout.

And now he brought it up in the most sensitive context. Austria felt like slapping himself in the face.

Hungary searched his eyes but he avoided her stare. He didn’t want to see the ugly look she was probably giving him.

“Well,” her voice came out a bit forced, but not hostile, “I happen to benefit from living with you. Just as much as you benefit from me being there too. Isn’t that enough?”

Austria swallowed hard, catching his gaze to meet hers. She was looking away. Out the window.

He tried to say something, but the sudden tightness in his chest didn’t allow him to. He had no idea why he even feel like that. Her answer was _reasonable_. Moreover, he had the exact same reason to keep her in the Empire. Benefit. That’s all there is to it.

Yet, for some reason, he expected something else. He wanted to hear that there was something _more_. Perhaps he just wanted to hear that _he_ was worth staying for.

Hungary stayed silent, focusing on the outside crowd. The look on her face told very little now. Was she regretting it? Was she having second thoughts?

_No, I can’t be doubtful now. She had my back during ‘66. I will have to trust her if I really want this union to work._

Unfortunately, trust isn’t so easily established by sheer force of will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys expected a grand wedding, sorry to disappoint folks. I felt like this is a more accurate way of describing the events, since the existence of personified nations is not a commonly known thing among humans and therefore people would be confused to see two unfamiliar faces getting wed.  
> And now onto the main storyline in the future chapters! Some tensions still need to be quelled! ;) 
> 
> ….
> 
> End notes:  
> -Sissi: Queen Elisabeth, empress of Austria-Hungary, wife of Franz Joseph, beloved by the Hungarian people for her love she showered our nation with, she is part of the reason Hungarian-Austrian relations had turned for the better (We love you Sissi! Also fun fact: this is where Hungary-chan’s human name was inspired from)  
> -Count Majláth: Hungarian noble, royal teacher of Sissy on the empire’s history and national studies  
> -Archduchess Sophie: mother of Franz Joseph, who liked to control everything and had trust issues with Hungarians in general  
> -St Matthew’s Cathedral: an imposing building in Budapest where Sissi and Joseph where coronated by Hungarian traditions, making them King and Queen of Hungary  
> -Holy Crown: a crown worn by our very first king and has been passed down in generations ever since, some say it has a supernatural aura and being coronated by it is one of the three requirements to be accepted as a legal Hungarian king  
> -1866. Prussian-Austrian-Italian war: during the war Austria was greatly weakened and cornered, he also feared he might get backstabbed by Hungary, but Hungarian leadership decided not to take advantage of the situation in order to show loyalty to the Habsburgs


End file.
